


Pressed

by GBroc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth talks like a fratboy, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Frottage, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GBroc/pseuds/GBroc
Summary: Byleth stops her wife in the hallway between meetings, intent on taking several moments of Edelgard's time for herself.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Pressed

"Byleth."

Two hands wrap slowly around the woman’s collarbones.

The Empress smiles sheepishly. She holds Edelgard from behind, catching the Emperor walking between her council rooms and office. She pulls the woman to her chest, hands staunchly on her shoulder pads.

As soon as Edelgard is flush against her chest, she presses her hips forward and rubs her crotch against the Emperor.

_"Byleth."_

Byleth moves her hands down to curvy hips and pulls them against a clothed erection. She purrs happily against white hair, pulling back and rutting forward again. The small Emperor huffs, turning her head and looking through the hallway to see if any maids were in the corridor with them. Empty; no servants in sight. A bump presses harder against her ass, and she would have fallen forward were it not for the pair of hands pulling her by the waist.

"Yes, Your Majesty? Shall I stop?"

Edelgard purses her lips. _Please don't._

Byleth pushes the shorter woman behind a pillar, shoving her against the wall. Her hands find purchase against divets in the stonework and she begins grinding against the red cape in front of her. She rams her bump between the asscheeks, the cloth curving from the cock pressing into it.

Byleth grunts and starts into a slow rhythm, rubbing up and down, the clothing giving her hot friction. She presses her nose into Edelgard's scalp and breathes in a sweet rose scent. Hips buck against hips again.

"I bet you'd feel so good on my cock, El," Byleth groaned. "Can you feel how hard I am right now?"

"I have to meet Hubert in a few minutes, my darling."

"I could ruin you in a few minutes..." The Empress curves forward, wrapping her forearms around Edelgard's stomach. She starts humping upwards, mimicking the same motions she'd use to thrust up into the pussy in front of her if they were naked.

The younger woman huffs again, reaching her arms back and caressing Byleth's sides.

"A bold claim. I doubt you," she bites back.

"Oh? And yet, I have done it before," teeth nip against a heated ear.

Byleth shoves especially hard, and Edelgard knocks her cheek against the wall. The Adrestian grumbles, and pulls her palms forward to press against the bricks. She pushes against the surface and juts her ass backwards; the bulge twitches when Byleth has to move her feet to keep her balance from the force.

With a groan, the taller woman shoves her back in place, and a hand comes to twirl into snowy locks and press her face against the wall. The grey bricking was rough against Edelgard's soft skin.

"I bet if you let me under this dress, you'd already be wet enough for me to shove into your cunt and seed you," she breathes. The other woman sucks in a breath at the idea. Yes, Hubert could wait long enough for her Empress to properly fuck her, couldn't he? At this point, it would be a favor to the Count; no doubt Edelgard would not focus on tactics and policy now. No, she wouldn't think of anything besides a gorgeous bulge in charcoal shorts; the way it feels when she palms that heat. How much that cloth _strains_ against the cockmeat. How Byleth grunts and growls with pleasure when her lover rubs it.

A hand moves from her stomach and down to her legs, rubbing through layers of skirting and stockings.

"I bet if I was really rough, you'd cum with me, too. I'd have to push my fingers in your mouth to keep you from screaming. You love screaming, don't you, El? Or does it just feel that good when my balls slap against you?"

Byleth's cock is stretching the fabric of her shorts now. She grunts and rubs harder, the heat intoxicating as it tries to push into its pussy. _Why_ were clothes in such vogue? They make it so hard to properly worship her Emperor.

"El, my cock knows your cunt is nearby. It wants to get inside," she coos into Edelgard's ear. Edelgard rolls her eyes at this; it reminds her of a time in which the woman had referred to her length as _my Sword of the Creator. Come here, El, it wants to be put in it's sheathe. Perhaps you can oil it down for the night, too._

That was one of the few times Edelgard can recall stopping Byleth's advances. The woman pouted that night, thinking fondly of the moniker her lover immediately disliked. Now the Emperor can't even look at the real Creator's Sword without thinking of-

Byleth's teeth nip at her neck, bringing her back to reality. An involuntary gasp escapes between her lips. Yes, here, now, pinned against the wall by her horny consort, a cock rubbing against her behind.

Edelgard lets her arms fall, grabbing at her dress and pulling it up, bunching the fabric in the back. Her consort watches with excitement as the dress is lifted away, revealing the back of her stockings.

The Empress pulls her hips away long enough to put her hands against the pantyhose, kneading her backside excitedly. Byleth pinches the material between her thumb and forefinger, pulling back and releasing to let the cotton slap back against skin.

"Normally I'd rub all over your stockings, but you said we were pressed for time," Byleth smirks. She reaches her hands up to the waistband and yanks the coverings down. The red material bunches up beneath Edelgard’s plump hindquarters.

Now damp shorts are rubbing against her bare skin, eliciting a light whimper from her.

"I love your asscheeks, El. I love taking you from behind. You're such a good girl when I hit it from behind," she smiles.

Edelgard notices that Byleth's clothing is wet over the bulge. Hot sweat covered the cotton, now rubbing against her. The Empress is grabbing her again and humping earnestly now, excited to press on her soft cheeks. Her breath is heavy and panting now, hot puffs blowing against her lover.

Down the hallway, the soft sound of a door scraping against it's frame ripples down the corridor. Neither of the two women notice, enraptured in each other's sounds and touches. Edelgard tries to grab at her partner from the odd angle while the taller woman humps her again and again.

The Emperor slides one foot back, creating a slope with her thigh, leaning all of her weight back into the stance. Byleth takes the bait and wraps her legs around the thigh; she begins humping against the leg. The new angle is pressing her balls, too, adding another level of haze to her building desire. Soft footsteps echo behind them, coming closer.

She pulls at the dress, keeping it up so she can ride directly against her wife's skin. Byleth groans, pulling back and slapping against the ample thigh.

"You're so excited, my teacher," she purrs. 

"Goddess, El... fuck Hubert, let's go back to our room-"

"Professor? You called?" A distinct, deep voice drawls out.

Byleth lost her heartbeat again that day.

Her hips stopped, and her eyes widened. She felt the blood still in her chest. The smallest moment passes before Edelgard shoves her back and yanks the folds of her skirting down, not even bothering to fix her pantyhose. Byleth coughs roughly, looking over at her Emperor.

The Emperor, in turn, is very interested in the window seal down the hallway. Intricate crafting, yes. Hubert stands in front of them, a piercing gaze staring down the duo, folding his arms.

He taps his fingers against his woolen sleeve.

"..."

The Count turns his blinding stare to Byleth instead. She meets it and smiles haughtily. The man rolls his eyes.

Edelgard's face had never felt so hot. Was it always this hot in Enbarr? Yes, of course, just a heat flash. She opens her mouth, tongue slipping on syllables.

"Hubert... ah, the... the meeting," she trembles out. Byleth raises an eyebrow. In all the years she'd known Edelgard, she could count the times the royal woman had stuttered - the time in Garreg Mach when she'd seen her portrait sketches of the professor, when they'd seen a rat out in town, and now... Hubert finding them humping each other in the middle of the palace.

"I have come to let Your Majesty know I have urgent matters with Count Bergliez, so we'll have to postpone," the gangly man proposes. Edelgard snaps her gaze to her retainer.

"Oh, yes, that would be for the best," she says with a strained voice. Hubert lets them stand in the thick air, switching his gaze between the rulers. The edge of his lip is raised; he always did relish other's discomfort.

"Very well then; by your leave," Hubert bows. He stands straight and walks back down the corridor.

Edelgard feels a hand grab at her wrist. She turns, and sees Byleth staring at her crotch, her other hand palming at her erection.

"Back to our quarters, then?" Byleth asks.

"Yes, Goddess, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading have a nice day


End file.
